


Prayer of the Apostate

by Ariasune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariasune/pseuds/Ariasune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does not apologize, She cannot forgive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer of the Apostate

He doesn’t apologize. Bakura _does not_ apologize. He knows Malik - an errant partner in a plan neither of them trust - can understand him, and he knows Malik’s relationship with Gods is fickle, and he knows Malik’s mouth has tilted up in a jaded smirk. Teeth, and cynicism, and that pretty sunlight looking _smugness_.

Fuck Malik. _Fuck him_.

Bakura lowered his gaze, offended that an image of his ka-beast should be in a  _museum_. More offended that Malik’s sister has brought it here. More offended that Malik, blasphemous and young, is judging him. Most offended by the chaos clawing inside his heart.

“She Who Loves Silence,” his breath hardens in his throat, “Forgive me. _Forgive_ me.”


End file.
